1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an audio playing system for forming an integrated music list.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Recently, electronic devices have been used as playing devices for outputting media including audio, video and the like. In addition, various kinds of playing devices provide, in real time, audio (or video) information to users using not only data stored in an intrinsic memory but also data stored in a server or another device.
A user may receive data provided from various sources, but there is an inconvenience in that data received from each source should be played through an appropriate application executed by the user, or be individually played from each storage space.